


Spirit in the Sky

by PhoenixSideros



Series: Awesome Mix [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Kid Fic, M/M, Orphans, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trágico incendio deja huérfanos a los pequeños Dean y Sam Winchester. Castiel Novak, amigo de la familia, se queda a cargo de ellos, aunque no está seguro de poder hacerlo bien. Por suerte, contará con toda su familia para ayudar, y sobre todo, con su mejor amigo, Balthazar.<br/>Es el tercero del ciclo “Awesome Mix”, con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. Escribirlos todos fue como correr sobre una viga: si me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, me caía. Espero poder subirlos completos en agosto, el Mes dedicado al Amo, Misha Collins.<br/>Este es puro fluff, y más fluff, con fluff extra, acompañado de papas fluff, y malteada de fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel se sentía rígido e incomodo dentro de su traje negro. Tenía una urgencia real por aflojarse la corbata, pero estaba concentrado en tener paciencia con el abogado.

 No había caso. El tipo tardaba mucho.

 Bobby Singer, un amigo de él y la familia Winchester, se veía más impaciente y cada vez más irritado, completamente fuera de lugar con el traje negro que tuvo que ponerse. Siempre se le había visto de mezclilla, franela, y lo que parecía una amplia colección de gorras, o tal vez solo una, pero indestructible. Aunque mayor, estaba en la plenitud de su fuerza. Podría levantar al mequetrefe frente a ellos de las solapas, y sacudirlo para que se diera prisa.

\-  Ahora, en cuanto a los niños…

  El maldito abogado era una rata sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo le hablaba así a gente que estaba de luto? Castiel y Bobby acababan de perder a dos buenos amigos, y este imbécil hablaba con fastidio. Como si el tema no fueran dos huérfanos sobrevivientes de un incendio, si no dos electrodomésticos de segunda mano que tenía que encajarle a algún tonto.

\- Los Winchester designaron a Castiel Novak como su tutor, en caso de que les ocurriera algo.

 Castiel se relajó un poco. Se estaba preparando para luchar por ellos, en caso de que quisieran mandarlos a hogares de acogida. No iba a abandonar a Dean ni a Sam.

 A su lado, Bobby asintió.

\- Buena idea. Seguro fue de Mary.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\-  Un deposito de chatarra no es el lugar mas adecuado para los niños. Y yo soy un desastre. Es un par de horas me los quitaría el gobierno.

 El abogado, con el mismo aburrimiento, habló de custodia, seguro, y lo que Castiel tenía que firmar.

\- Emm… - Castiel no confiaba en él, pero tal vez pudiera responderle esto -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para asegurarme de que no me los quiten?

\-  Los Winchester no tienen familiares cercanos, y lo nombraron específicamente a usted. No se preocupe. Tendrían que atraparlo perpetrando un asalto a mano armada, desnudo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Castiel entró al café Roadhouse, y encontró mesas llenas de recipientes plásticos. Los vecinos y amigos de los Winchester habían llevado comida suficiente para alimentar a los niños hasta que Sam fuera a la universidad.

\-  Están en la habitación de Jo – le informó Ellen, la dueña del lugar. Era buena amiga de los Winchester, viuda y con una niña pequeña. Castiel la admiraba por sacar adelante su negocio y a su hija sola.  Bobby estaba enamorado de ella, simple y sencillamente. Uno de esos días tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

 Castiel salió por la puerta trasera del local, y se dirigió a la casa. No quiso pasar por el salón, donde se había celebrado el funeral. Aun podía percibir el olor de las flores, y el murmullo de la gente. Casi todos los vecinos acudieron. John y Mary, un matrimonio joven, no tuvieron problemas para hacer amigos desde el momento en que llegaron.

 Como iba a echarlos de menos.

Sam era muy pequeño y no los recordaría. Dean adoraba a su madre e idolatraba a su padre, constantemente decía que quería ser como él de mayor. Ahora John nunca lo vería.

  Castiel jaló aire antes de entrar a la habitación. Podría echarse a llorar y los niños se asustarían,

 Dean, Sam y Jo estaba amontonados en la camita de la niña. El bebe en medio, y su hermano mayor le había puesto el brazo encima, con actitud protectora. Según por lo que pudieron deducir, ayudados con el testimonio del vecino que llamó a emergencias, John le puso el bebe en brazos a Dean, y le ordenó salir mientras él regresaba a buscar a Mary. Que los niños se salvaran fue un milagro.

Pensativo, Castiel observó a los pequeños, a la luz de la lamparita de noche. Dean era muy valiente.

\- Cassie.

 Castiel volteó, sorprendido. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Balthazar Gripari, estaba sentado en un cojín sobre el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – continuó Balthazar en voz baja -. ¿Qué dijo el abogado?

\- Los niños se van a quedar conmigo. Sé que John perdió a sus padres cuando era joven, y no tiene hermanos. Y no han podido localizar al padre de Mary.

 Balthazar asintió.

\- En todo lo horrible, quedan en buenas manos.

\- Bobby me dijo lo mismo, ¿Por qué están tan seguros? – Castiel miró hacia arriba. Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en cosas que iban desde lo practico, porque los niños no tenían más que lo puesto, hasta que seguramente se iban a convertir en adolescentes atormentados, que un día llegarían llenos de tatuajes y perforaciones, y él no iba a saber qué hacer.

-Lo harás bien. Y no vas a estar solo – respondió Balthazar con seguridad. Se puso de pie y se estiró todo lo que su traje negro se lo permitió. Castiel admiraba la eterna confianza de su amigo, que se mostraba en cada uno de sus movimientos, y su manera de hablar. Él siempre se había considerado la mitad patosa y poco interesante. Pero estaba bien. Amistades así han funcionado desde Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- El bebé bastante tranquilo, en su bendita ignorancia. La pequeña de colitas hizo todo lo posible para animar al otro. Intentó rellenarlo de galletas, pero terminaron tristes los dos.

 Castiel asintió, comprensivo, lleno de compasión por los pequeños huérfanos.

\- Por cierto – añadió Balthazar con cuidado -. La niña estuvo hablando todo el tiempo, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Dean.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Castiel llamó a su familia para informarles de la situación. Michael, su hermano mayor, le dijo que no se preocupara de nada, y organizó a Gabriel, Anna, Naomi e Inias como una unidad militar con la que invadió la casa de Castiel.

 Balthazar fue testigo de todo, y después andaba contando como se dejaron caer a rappel desde un helicóptero y entraron por las ventanas. Podría estar exagerando, pero no por mucho.

 Rápidamente, identificaron todas las esquinas peligrosas, los contactos mortales y aislaron las escaleras. Adaptaron la habitación de invitados en un parpadeo. Con todo y muebles.

\-  Eso no es necesario – protestó Castiel -. Yo puedo comprar-

-Sí – lo interrumpió Michael -. Pero en el trabajo de Anna le hicieron tal descuento que casi fueron regalados. No lo íbamos a desperdiciar.

 El hermano mayor le tendió una tarjeta.

\- Todos cooperamos, llévalos mañana a comprar lo que necesiten. Naomi te acompañará.

  Castiel dudó antes de aceptar. Balthazar le había dicho que su hermano era un maniático del control. Pero lo que pasaba era que Michael se sentía responsable de los demás, por la tendencia de sus padres a andar en la luna. Además, Dean y Sam serían los primeros niños en la familia, porque ninguno de los hermanos Novak tenía hijos. Era curioso que el primero en “tenerlos” fuera precisamente el de en medio.

 Pero cualquiera diría que Castiel se la pasaba recortando cupones para conseguir despensa, y no que era un diseñador grafico independiente, muy solicitado. Hasta podía darse lujos como escoger sus proyectos y hacer esperar a la gente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Dean llevaba días sin pronunciar palabra, y deambulaba como un pequeño fantasma. Castiel repartía su tiempo entre el cuidado de los niños, su trabajo en el despacho de la casa, y mantener el lugar limpio, lo que hasta ese momento no le había dado problemas, pero siempre termina imponiéndose el desorden cuando hay un bebé.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño? – le preguntó Balthazar, desde su mesa de trabajo.

\-  Ya le arregle cita con un terapeuta.

 Castiel se dejó caer por completo en la silla. Quería dormir profundamente, pero sabía que aun en sueños estaría pendiente del comunicador de bebés, atento por si Sam hacía ruido. Y si no escuchaba nada, entonces correría a la habitación de los niños a investigar la causa de tanto silencio sospechoso.

\- Cassie – Balthazar se puso de pie para acercarse a su amigo, y tomarlo de los hombros -. Te exiges mucho.

\- Pero… - a Castiel se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas -. Son mi responsabilidad… tan pequeños… Y Dean está deshecho…

 Balthazar le sonrió con ternura.

\- Vamos, estás pendiente 24 horas los siete días. Están a salvo con alguien que quería a sus padres y los quiere a ellos. Dean está más allá de tu ayuda, pero ya tomaste medidas para solucionarlo – el hombre rubio se apresuró a sacar unos pañuelos de papel de su bolsillo para secarle las lagrimas.

\- Es horrible que la gente muera así. Tan joven. Es injusto.

\- Si que lo es. Pero esos niños tienen suerte de contar contigo.

 Balthazar le hizo una caricia en la mejilla, y al verlo más calmado, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Esa noche, a Castiel lo despertaron unos pequeños sollozos. Se apresuró a la habitación de los niños, y encontró a Dean llorando, hecho un ovillo en la cama. Le rompió el corazón.

\- Dean… Dean… - susurró, tocándole el hombro -. Está bien.

 El niño lo miró a la luz de la lámpara, se arrodilló en su cama y le tendió los brazos. Castiel lo cargó, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

\- Está bien que llores, Dean. Eres un niño muy valiente.

  Dean lloró sin palabras, y se aferró a la camiseta de Castiel. Poco a poco se fue calmando.

 Castiel calculó que pronto podría volver a dormir, así que debía ponerlo en la cama. Pasó por un momento de confusión, en que no quiso soltarlo porque podría alterarse, así que tras un par de vueltas se acostó con el niño en brazos y decidió esperar.

 Les ganó el sueño a los dos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Castiel llevaba a Dean a todas sus citas, puntual como un reloj. Tessa, la terapeuta, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con él. Aun no decía una palabra, pero se veía más tranquilo, y hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

 Además, tanto Dean como Sam tenían un montón de gente ocupándose de ellos. Castiel bajó el ritmo de trabajo, y sus hermanos se turnaban para visitarlo y estar un rato con los sobrinos, llevando comida como si vivieran en un descampado, lejos de los centros comerciales, sin auto para llegar a ellos. También los visitaban regularmente Bobby, Ellen y Jo, así que Sam pasaba de brazos en brazos, sin tocar otra superficie en días, y siempre había un voluntario para cambiarle el pañal.

A pesar de su resistencia, Balthazar cayó bajo el completo influjo de los hermanitos Winchester. Una vez, Dean entró al estudio, se paseó por todo el lugar, viendo las computadoras, los restiradores y demás parafernalia.

 Como Castiel estaba ocupado dándole de comer a Sam, Dean no tenía a quien acercarse más que a Balthazar. El hombre rubio vio de reojo como el niño se acercaba titubeante, hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, mirándolo con sus ojazos verdes.

 Balthazar resistió heroicamente todo lo que pudo.

\- El día de mañana vas a causar estragos – le  dijo, de manera profética, antes de cargarlo y subirlo en sus rodillas. Procedió a explicarle en detalle lo que estaba haciendo. Quien sabe que tanto entendería el enano, pero parecía agradarle el sonido de su voz.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	2. Spirit in the Sky (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Un trágico incendio deja huérfanos a los pequeños Dean y Sam Winchester. Castiel Novak, amigo de la familia, se queda a cargo de ellos, aunque no está seguro de poder hacerlo bien. Por suerte, contará con toda su familia para ayudar, y sobre todo, con su mejor amigo, Balthazar.

La profesora Hester tenía cara de que algo le había sentado muy mal. Lo miró con severidad, como si lo culpara de todo.

\-  Señor Novak, me temo que Dean ya no puede continuar en esta escuela.

 Castiel ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- Supongo que me lo va a explicar.

 Su tono plano la sorprendió. Parecía que no estaba preparada para responderle a un padre calmado.

\- Me temo que con sus actuales circunstancias, no podemos cubrir con sus necesidades especiales – dijo la profesora, suspirando porque el mundo insistía en complicarle la vida -. Dean requiere de demasiada atención, y eso afecta a otros alumnos.

\-   Dean está de duelo, pero lo va superando. Aparte de que no habla, es un niño normal. De hecho, creo que lo mejor sería tratarlo como siempre.

 Castiel sospechó que la profesora lo había aislado, dado que era “difícil y especial”, y esta mujer en realidad no sabía como lidiar con él, o no quería hacerlo. Ella apretó los labios, y Castiel se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí, si se veía claramente que no tenía vocación. Algo debió reflejarse en su cara porque la profesora se veía ofendida.

\-  Por supuesto que puedo trabajar con un niño que ha sufrido perdidas – le aseguró con suficiencia -. Su problema es otro.

\-  ¿A que se refiere?

El ceño de la profesora se intensificó.

\-   A esto.

 Era el clásico dibujo de la familia, solo que un poco saturado. Un niño y un bebé rodeados por una multitud, incluyendo a dos figuras flotantes. Castiel sonrió al reconocer los nombres hechos con trazos torpes. “Cas” y “Baly”  se tomaban de las manos, haciendo un pequeño techo para niños, y a su vez, estaban rodeados de más gente. La particularidad era que todos. Incluyendo a “Mamá” y “Papá”, quienes veían la escena desde arriba, tenían alas en la espalda.

\- Usted y su pareja deberían explicarles a los niños su decisión de formar un hogar no convencional.

\-  ¿Qué?

  Castiel esperó que ella no tuviera esa expresión al hablar con los niños, sería traumático.

\-  No tengo nada en contra de la gente- con un estilo de vida “alternativo”- Pero no creo que los Winchester hubiera considerado que en serio podía pasarles algo a ellos. Aunque debo aceptar que al menos usted hace un esfuerzo para que no se le note.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\-  Voy a cambiar a Dean de escuela – anunció Castiel esa tarde.

\-  Pensé que no querías perturbarlo – Balthazar alzó la vista del monitor.

\-  No sabía que clase de profesora tenía.

 Castiel tuvo el placer de aclarar las lagunas de ignorancia de la señorita en cuestión. Probablemente a partir de entonces se daría cuenta de que con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, Dean no era tan difícil.

 Le molestó su actitud de “no tengo nada en contra, pero…” No era nadie para cuestionar como vivía, ni para poner en duda que Dean y Sam eran lo más importante para él.

\-  Es muy interesante discutir el futuro de la niñez, per ya tengo que irme – Balthazar apagó la computadora.

\-  ¿Una cita?

\-  La verdad es que sí.

 Castiel asintió. Tal vez debería pedirle que hablara con la profesora. Aclararía cualquier duda sobre su sexualidad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Sam se aferró al sillón de manera precaria. Después, a modo de experimento, se soltó unos segundos, tambaleándose hacia adelante y atrás como gelatina. Castiel sintió el corazón en la garganta, se veía corriendo a urgencias con el bebé descalabrado. Pero el pequeño mantuvo la vertical, y volvió a poner las manos en el sillón. Hasta Balthazar suspiró de alivio.

 Pero no había terminado. Sam miró a su alrededor, y extendió un dedito regordete, señalando como hacía Babe Ruth cuando anunciaba para donde iba a ir la pelota a la que le daría épico batazo. En esta ocasión, el objetivo era Dean.

 Comenzó el espectáculo de verdad. Sam, confiado en los resultados de su primera experiencia, volvió a soltarse del sillón, y, en una complicada maniobra, se dio la vuelta. No había cronista deportivo capaz de narrar tan dramático momento. Sammy daba un paso, se tambaleaba para un lado, todos contenían la respiración, Castiel estaba con los músculos tensos, listo para barrerse y atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo, Dean mantenía los brazos abiertos, el bebe daba otro paso, volvía a tambalearse, pero de lado contrario, y a los demás la presión les daba brincos. El pequeño, absolutamente concentrado, sin advertir el nerviosismo a su alrededor, puso un pie tras otro, hasta que por fin, cayó en brazos de Dean.

\- ¡Da! – dijo alegremente.

 Castiel y Balthazar respiraron.

 Dean abrazó a su hermanito y parpadeó.

\- ¡Sammy! – dijo.

 Fueron dos milagros en el mismo día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\-  ¡Dean! ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

\-  ¡No soy Dean! ¡Soy Batman!

\-  ¿Ah si? Pues yo soy… errr…

 Balthazar volteó a mirar a Castiel.

\- ¿Quién le da órdenes a Batman?

\-  Duh.

\-  Como sea. ¡Baja del condenado árbol!

  El niño le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Da! – dijo Sam, agitando los brazos, al parecer, dispuesto a soltarse de Castiel para seguir a su hermano.

\-  Ya tenemos que irnos – dijo Castiel, nervioso. Por lo general, Dean era muy bien portado. Debía ser la época y la capa. ¿Cómo se subió hasta ahí en primer lugar? -. Baja con cuidado.

 Dean se columpió en la rama, pensativo.

\- Está bien – concedió, descolgándose como un mono.

 Vivir con niños y esperar a que en cualquier momento se abran solos la cabeza es muy estresante.

\- Pensé que ibas a “aprovechar” la noche – dijo Castiel, mientras seguía a Dean, con Sam en brazos, hasta la primera casa del Halloween. La tentación de disfrazar a Sam de calabaza fue demasiado grande, y ni siquiera pretendió evitarla.

\- No me iba a perder esto por nada – dijo Balthazar, sonriendo. Por lo general, buscaba la mejor fiesta de la ciudad, y conquistaba chicas sexys en disfraz. Castiel no se explicaba como prefería acompañar a los niños a pedir dulces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\-  Eres un gran padre – le dijo Balthazar, mientras Castiel arropaba a los niños -. No sé como puedes dudarlo.

 Castiel se ruborizó.

\-  Hago lo que puedo.

\-  Te ves tierno…

\-  ¿Qué?

\-  Digo, Sam se ve tierno con su disfraz de calabaza. Ya quiero que tenga novia para mostrarle las fotos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\- Cas – dijo Dean.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres a Baly?

\-  Por supuesto.

\- ¿Lo quieres como mamá quería a papá?

 Castiel dejó de cortar manzanas y miró al niño, desconcertado.

\-  ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 Dean metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Es que vive aquí. Nos cuida como tú, nos llevó por dulces, y fue conmigo al doctor…

\-  Ah. Es un buen amigo, y los quiere. Y en realidad no vive aquí.

  Castiel se detuvo. Balthazar no vivía ahí, pero casi. Y había cambiado sus hábitos poco a poco. No parecía echar de menos las fiestas hasta la madrugada, o despertar cada tanto con una mujer diferente o dos.

 Le sentaba la paternidad.

 Esa idea hizo que Castiel se ruborizara. La verdad era una lastima que ya no saliera tan a menudo, estaba mas guapo que nunca, porque su rostro mostraba una expresión más dulce y amable.

 ¿Qué haría si llegaba anunciarle que se iba con una chica en ese momento y decidía no regresar en todo el fin de semana, como antes?

 ¿Qué haría si decidía irse para siempre?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Dean no estuvo conforme con su respuesta, y Castiel ahora no encontraba sosiego.

 Tras la tragedia, consiguió crear un hogar para los niños, pero ahora volvía la incertidumbre.

 Era idiota. Se sentía tan seguro de que Balthazar estaría ahí, que la posibilidad, del todo lógica, de que se fuera, no se le había ocurrido.

 Estaría en todo su derecho. Los niños no eran su responsabilidad. Se mantuvo a su lado por la pura bondad de su corazón, aunque seguro él sostendría lo contrario.- Lo extraño era que no se hubiera marchado ya, harto del ambiente familiar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Naomi dio una palmada, con entusiasmo.

\-  ¡Ooooooh! ¡Se van de fiesta!

\-  Algo así – dijo Castiel.

Balthazar había insistido. Una noche de copas y un poco de baile. Era justo y necesario.

\- Estos son los teléfonos – dijo Castiel, dándole una lista larga, que incluía a Bobby, Ellen, el pediatra y la terapeuta.

\- No te preocupes. Vendrá mi novio, el repartidor de pizza, nos pondremos románticos en el sillón, veremos series completas y te vaciaremos el refrigerador.

  Castiel no entendió el chiste de su hermana menor, pero no pudo pedir aclaraciones porque Balthazar lo sacó de la casa prácticamente a empujones.

 Un rato después, Castiel se acomodaba nervioso, en su silla.

\- Tal vez debería llamar a Naomi.

 Balthazar lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Están bien. Es más, apuesto a que Michael ya fue a verlos, porque así es de maniático.

 Para la primera salida, Balthazar eligió un lugar tranquilo, porque sabía que Castiel agarraría cualquier perturbación como pretexto para cancelar el plan.

\- Relájate. Vamos a tomar algo, a hablar de cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con Dean y Sam, tal vez alguna chica te haga un guiño, y regresaremos a casa con otra perspectiva de la vida.

 A casa. Balthazar no dijo “a tu casa” o “cada quien a su casa”. ¿La consideraba su casa? ¿O solo una forma de hablar?

 Castiel tomó aire.

\- De acuerdo – no le iba a preguntar, porque quedaron de no hablar de nada relacionado con los niños, y eso lo estaba directamente. Balthazar le sonrió, ignorante de sus dudas.

 Brindaron. Conversaron tranquilamente, y el rubio hizo los chistes suficientes como para que Castiel no estuviera pendiente de su teléfono unos minutos.

\- Mira eso – dijo Balthazar, indicando discretamente a dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar -. ¿Qué te parece si vas por la castaña y yo por la rubia?

\- ¿En serio te interesa la rubia?

\- Tiene tipo de bibliotecaria. Puedo ayudarla a relajarse.

 Si se veía seria. Un tanto hostil. Pero Balthazar tenía el encanto para manejarlo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\-  Tu amigo es muy agradable, Clarence – dijo Meg, la joven castaña.

\- Si que lo es. Pero… me llamo Castiel.

 Meg se echó a reir.

\- Eres adorable. Todo un angelito.

  Castiel estaba de lo más incomodo. Meg parecía realmente interesada. Pero él no podía corresponderle por más que lo intentaba. Le parecía atractiva, pero estaba más preocupado buscando como explicarle que tenía dos hijos, y que en ese momento lo que le faltaba era tiempo.

 No tenía motivos. Se suponía que solo iba a salir a divertirse. Probablemente nunca volvería a verla.

 En busca de ayuda, se dirigió a Balthazar, y lo encontró ocupado. Castiel se sintió invadido por una extraña decepción.

\- Cassie, voy a acompañar a Fate, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Diviertanse – se despidió Meg, muy sonriente.

 Fate se rió, relajada, y Balthazar le guiño un ojo, tomándola de la cintura. Salieron del lugar sin mirar atrás.

 Cualquier motivo que Castiel tuviera para estar ahí a esa hora, se le olvidó en cuanto Balthazar cruzó la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaban energías. Tenía que llamar a casa.

\- Clarence – Meg le dio un golpecito en la nariz, y después se señaló a ella misma -. Los ojos aquí.

 Castiel le sonrió sin ganas.

\- Yo… - no tenía caso.

\- Oh, querido. No me digas que te gustan más las rubias – Meg ronroneó, claramente sin desanimarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – interrumpido en su hilo de pensamientos, se confundió solo -. Eres muy bonita. Eres realmente bonita.

\- Pero…

 A su pesar, Castiel descubrió que su actitud le gustaba. Meg parecía dispuesta a escuchar cualquier argumento que le presentara, tener lista una respuesta, y pasarle por encima a lo que se interpusiera entre ellos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Spirit in the Sky (3/3)

\- ¿Qué tal te fue con Meg?

\- Se portó muy comprensiva.

\- No te lo quería decir, pero podrías andar navegando con la banderita de padre soltero, y las mujeres te desvestirían en plena calle.

 Sam se llevó las zanahorias a la boca. Masticó pensativo, y decidió que podía pasarlas en lugar de escupirlas.

\-  Solo hablamos, fue todo.

\- Eres un desastre – dijo Balthazar con afecto -. Pero es un avance, al principio parecía que pedías con los ojos que te sacaran de ese antro de iniquidad.

 Dean entró a la cocina en ese momento, y corrió a subirse al regazo de Castiel.

\- ¡Cas!

 Fue recibido con una rápida palmadita afectuosa. Castiel estaba más pendiente de lo que Sam hacía con la comida. Hasta el momento todo bien, pero en cualquier momento iba a ponerse el tazón como sombrero, o a intentar meterse los palitos de zanahoria por la nariz.

\- Baly, quiero cereal.

\- Nada más para eso sirvo – Balthazar se llevó, trágico, una mano a la frente -. ¿Y no se le ofrece nada más al joven señor?

 Dean se echó a reír. Pero Castiel le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

 El niño lo pensó un poco.

\- Quiero cereal. Por favor.

\- ¡Marchando!

 Durante unos minutos, la cocina, a la luz de la mañana, fue un entorno tan idílico como un anuncio de lavatrastes.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? – preguntó Dean, con particular claridad.

 Balthazar y Castiel se miraron uno al otro y luego a él.

\-  ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? – preguntó Balthazar.

-En la tele, cuando estaba la tía Naomi.

  Entonces la niñera se la había pasado viendo dramones en la televisión. Balthazar resopló y apretó los labios. Pero la risa le ganó.

\- ¡A saber que más habrá visto este niño! – dijo entre carcajadas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

\- ¡Baly no te vayas! – dijo el niño, aferrándose a las rodillas del adulto.

\- Tengo que ir a dormir. Sabes que regresare mañana – ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, pero de un tiempo para acá, Dean ya no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente de que lo soltara.

\- ¡No!

 Balthazar buscó apoyo en Castiel. Pero su amigo parecía como si estuviera atestiguando el origen de un trauma. En cualquier momento llamaba a Tessa para pedirle socorro porque la inocente psique del niño estaba recibiendo una impresión tremenda.

\- Estamos malcriando a estos niños – masculló Balthazar. En la televisión, el Rayo McQueen era perseguido por un tractor, y Sam y Dean no perdían detalle, a pesar de que lo habían visto mil veces.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es culpa tuya – Balthazar dio un sorbo a su taza de te -. Créeme, si no quisiera quedarme lo noqueaba y ya.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte.

\- Lo sé. Soy un santo.

 Castiel no lo lamentaba de verdad. Era difícil cuando estaba tan cómodo y a gusto, sentado en el sillón al lado de Balthazar, con los niños en la alfombra, entretenidos con una película.

 La perfecta ficción domestica.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Castiel arropó a los niños, encendió el comunicador, y se retiró a su dormitorio. Balthazar estaba buscando en su closet algo que ponerse para pasar la noche. Cualquier cosa le venía bien, porque ambos tenían una complexión similar.

\- Cassie, antes de que lo digas, ninguno de nosotros va a dormir en el sillón. Aquí hay suficiente espacio para ambos.

 Castiel justo estaba por tomar una colcha y una almohada, y se quedó con la boca abierta. Terminó por cerrarla con un chasquido.

\- No quiero escuchar nada en contra – advirtió Balthazar, poniéndose la pijama.

\- Pero es que…

\-  Nada.

  Balthazar lo metió a la cama a fuerza, y lo arropó como él acababa de hacer con los niños.

\- Esto es ridículo.

\- Calla. Es hora de que alguien lo haga por ti.

 El hombre rubio se acostó a su lado y apagó la lámpara.

\- Buenas noches – dijo, y se hizo un ovillo.

\- Buenas noches.

 Pero Castiel no podía dormir. Y no podía confesar la razón. Se acordó de Meg y la plática que sostuvieron. Lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que, de entre toda la gente que lo ayudaba con los niños, Balthazar era quien más tiempo corrido pasaba con él, y no solo porque trabajaran juntos. Dean lo veía como alguien a quien acudir en busca de consuelo o que podía imponer disciplina.

\- Para efectos prácticos están casados – le dijo Meg, partiéndose de la risa.

  Y la verdad, la idea de estar casado con Balthazar hizo que el corazón le saltara. Llevaban conviviendo y comportándose como familia con tanta naturalidad que se habían saltado el paso pequeño pero crucial de planteárselo.

 Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Balthazar no podía estar ni remotamente interesado en él. En alguien de su mismo sexo. O en una relación monógama, para el caso. Fate solo fue la más reciente adición a una larga lista. En cualquier momento, aun cuando fuera por mera suerte, podría encontrar a una mujer con quien formar su propia familia. Todavía no ocurría, y Castiel ya se sentía desamparado.

 Diablos. Se había enamorado de él, y con todo lo que había pasado, no se dio cuenta hasta que una desconocida se lo dijo. Quería que se quedara, tal como estaban en ese momento, compartiendo la cama, y despertar así todos los días. Que criaran a Sam y Dean juntos, con todo eso de los desayunos en familia, y las películas de dibujos animados.

\- Cassie…

\- Creí que estabas dormido.

\- Piensas muy fuerte, así no hay quien pueda.

 Castiel se encogió. Pero Balthazar lo decía por bromear, nadie puede escuchar lo que piensa otro, ¿o si?

 Como respuesta a su terror, escuchó la risa del rubio.

\- Me gustaría saber lo que piensas. De verdad.

\- Es demasiado. Son muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, y no todas me gustan.

 Hablaban en murmullos, a pesar de que no había manera de despertar a los niños si lo hacían con volumen normal. Castiel pensó que eso creaba cierta intimidad.

\- Nunca entendí – dijo Balthazar, pensativo, mientras se reacomodaba en la cama -. ¿Cómo te hiciste tan amigo de los Winchester?

\- Me recomendaron a John para que arreglara mi auto. Cuando lo vio se echó a reír, y me dijo que parecía de proxeneta. Aunque no con esas palabras.

 Balthazar se acurrucó más cerca. Castiel no se dio cuenta.

\- Había algo en él, que me recordaba mucho a mi hermano Michael. No sabría decir que exactamente. Y Mary… hasta ahora ha sido la única persona que supo decir de inmediato que mi nombre era de un ángel. Creía en ellos. Solía decirle a Dean que los ángeles lo cuidaban.

 Suspiró de tristeza. Estuvo cuando nacieron Dean y Sam, se sentía honrado de ser amigo de la familia.

 Balthazar le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

\- Lamento que los perdieras – tras un momento, continuó -. Me siento una persona horrible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tenía celos de John – dijo, con tanta naturalidad como cuando hablaban de la marca de cereal favorita de Dean.

\- ¿Celos?

\- O de Mary. Era raro. Creí que estabas enamorado de uno de los dos.

\- ¿De donde sacaste semejante idea? – preguntó Castiel, incorporándose. Balthazar lo soltó.

\- A veces tengo ideas estúpidas, sobre todo tratándose de ti.

 Castiel se perdió y se le notó en la cara. Balthazar le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Supongo que eso es bueno.

\- ¿De que? – Castiel no se atrevió a decir nada.

\- Tienes que hacer que lo diga, ¿verdad? Eres un gran tonto.

  Balthazar, repentinamente incomodo, intentó levantarse de la cama. Castiel lo tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

\- No puedo. Tengo miedo.

 Castiel lo aferró con más fuerza. Balthazar hizo una mueca.

\- Entonces es cierto eso de “cuidado con lo que deseas”. Es un escenario ideal, ambos compartiendo la cama, y tú aferrando mi mano. Pero nada es como lo que imaginaba.

\- Balthazar, por favor, dime.

 El hombre rubio llevó todo el aire posible a sus pulmones. La oscuridad le ayudó en este caso. Se sintió arropado, sin tener que ver a Castiel a los ojos.

\- Probablemente tengo un sitio reservado en el Infierno. Pero estar en tu casa, con los niños, ha sido como si tuviéramos nuestra familia. Tú y yo. A veces conseguía convencerme de que así era, y que no solo estaba jugando a la casita.

\- Balthazar, nunca he creído que juegues. Estuviste a mi lado desde el principio. Y ya viste lo mucho que te quieren los niños…

\-  ¿Y tú, Castiel? ¿Me quieres?

 A Castiel se le secó la garganta.

\- No te lo quería preguntar – a diferencia de su actitud ligera habitual, Balthazar comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo -. Porque no quería perder lo poco que he tenido hasta ahora.

 Al ver que Castiel no respondía, la voz de Balthazar se tornó de alarma.

\- Olvida lo que te pregunté… Yo… solo… No volveré a mencionarlo…

\- Creí… que estabas conmigo por amistad… Seguías saliendo…

\- Trataba de olvidarme de ti, ¿está bien? Pero no hubo caso.

 Castiel estiró la mano, y acarició suavemente el rostro de Balthazar.

\- Espera – dijo, y se levantó de la cama para prender las luces de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Balthazar.

\- Quiero decírtelo de frente, y que me veas cuando lo haga – Castiel se arrodilló en la cama, y tomó el rostro de Balthazar entre sus manos -. Te amo. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta. Nunca ha sido un juego tenerte aquí. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, y nada me gustaría más que el que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre.

 El rostro de Balthazar se iluminó de delicia, con el cálido y suave resplandor de una vela.

\- Cassie… Mi Castiel.

 Su primer beso fue una consecuencia natural. Así como Castiel no cuestionó que Balthazar se quedara con los niños todo el día mientras él iba con el abogado, o que estuviera ahí cuando Sam dio sus primeros pasos, ni que Dean los dibujara juntos. Las siguientes palabras de Balthazar tampoco fueron una sorpresa.

\-  Castiel… quiero hacer el amor contigo.

 Castiel se ruborizó, y sin poder evitarlo, miró hacía la puerta.

 Balthazar se echó a reír.

\-  No están ahí. Seguramente van en el séptimo sueño. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, procurare no despertarlos.

 Cumplió su promesa. Esparció toques tan suaves que a ratos Castiel no podía evitar reírse por las cosquillas. Lo acaricio de manera firme y lenta, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Cubrió los labios de su amante con los suyos, para amortiguar sus gemidos y jadeos. Aferraron las sabanas con los puños, para no hacer más ruido del necesario.

 Castiel se dejó llevar poco a poco, correspondiéndole con pasión apenas contenida, hasta que por fin, construyeron una sutil burbuja para los dos, y dejaron fuera al resto del mundo.

 Bastaba solo un chasquido del comunicador para romperla, pero por suerte, eso no ocurrió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Tenía que ser la boda del año por fuerza. Incluso del siglo. No importaba lo pequeño de la capilla, ni que no saliera en todos los medios. Era la boda del siglo y punto.

 Tampoco había cientos de miles de invitados, solo un puñado de amigos cercanos. La pequeña Jo, con un adorable vestido rosa, ligeramente manchado de tierra, recorrió el pasillo esparciendo pétalos de flores. Tras ella, entró Ellen del brazo de Castiel. En el altar, la esperaba Bobby, reventando de orgullo y felicidad. Dean llevó los anillos en el correspondiente cojín, y al cumplir su cometido, regresó corriendo a sentarse junto a Balthazar, quien cargaba en brazos a Sam, y le explicaba todo lo concerniente a la ceremonia.

 La recepción fue en el Roadhouse, cerrado y decorado para la ocasión.

\-  Se ven muy felices – comentó Balthazar. Bobby y Ellen bailaban una canción lenta, muy apropiada para abrazarse y moverse despacio. Dean y Jo corrían por todo el lugar, llenos de pastel y bocadillos. Sam hacía todo lo posible para alcanzar a su hermano, pero sin poder seguirle el paso.

\-  ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Balthazar.

 Castiel miró a todos lados, pero principalmente a Sam.

\- No le va a pasar nada – Balthazar le guiñó un ojo, y lo tomó de la mano. Se acomodaron uno en brazos del otro con facilidad.  Castiel sabía que su amigo de toda la vida era buen bailarín, nunca pensó que le tocaría ser su pareja.

Sinatra sonaba en las bocinas. Perfecto.

\- Aunque lo estés pensando, esto podría estar mucho mejor.

 Castiel sonrió y se acomodó más contra el cuerpo de Balthazar. El baile se interrumpió cuando Sam aferró una pierna del hombre rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – le preguntó.

\-  ¡Papá! – dijo Sam, y extendió los brazos en la señal internacional de “soy pequeño, adorable, y exijo que se me tome en brazos.”

 Balthazar lo cargó de inmediato, y lo acomodó entre ambos, dejándolo en un sándwich cálido y muy bien vestido.

\-  Creo que ahora si es perfecto – dijo Castiel.

\- Todavía no.

 Sam se metió el pulgar a la boca y escuchó la conversación con curiosidad.

 Balthazar tomó la mano de Castiel.

\-  Hace falta que tengas un anillo en este dedo.

  Castiel se quedó sin palabras, un buen rato, inmóvil.

\-  Cassie… ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Me propones que nos casemos?

\-  Te propongo una ceremonia sencilla, dejar a los niños unos días con los Singer, e ir a un lugar sorpresa para el que ya compré los boletos.

\- ¿Cómo estabas seguro de que diría que sí?

\- No puedo concebir una versión de la realidad en la que digas que no.

 Castiel se movió, dio unos pasos de baile, y protagonizó una de esas escena donde un miembro de la pareja hace que el otro se recargue completamente hacía atrás en sus brazos. Esta vez, con la dificultad añadida de cuidar que Sam no se les cayera.

\-  No esperaba que se te ocurriera hacer eso – dijo Balthazar, en cuanto recuperó la vertical.

\-  Yo también puedo tener gestos románticos por sorpresa.

\- Esperare el siguiente con ansiedad.

 En ese momento, Dean los sorprendió chocando contra sus piernas, y exigiendo que lo tomaran en brazos como a Sam.

 Castiel abrazó al niño con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, y pensó en John y Mary. En que nunca tendría como agradecerles el haberle dado un regalo como Dean y Sam. Lo único que le quedaba era cuidar de los niños con su vida, y el día de mañana, contarles todo sobre sus padres, para que no los olvidaran, ni dudaran jamás de lo mucho que los amaron.

FIN


End file.
